


Now You Know...

by Death_Panther



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Chica - Freeform, Human, Jack - Freeform, M/M, Mark - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Other, Slight-H20Vanoss, Vampiplier, Wolves, delirious, jacksepticeye - Freeform, vampire, vanoss - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Panther/pseuds/Death_Panther
Summary: Someone decides to surprise Mark with a visit. Upon his arrival, Mark seems to distance himself away. The person, being the curious smol bean that he is, tries to find out what's bothering Mark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Mark's POV

I’m sitting on my couch, hunched over as I grab at my stomach slightly. I flinch as I feel the hunger grow. My top lip curled up on the left side, twitching a bit. _Just a few more minutes until dark… I can wait…_ I thought to myself. I don't want to kill anybody. I hope my hunger pains don't stop me from getting to the forest… 

My eyes snap open, hearing my grandfather clock go off. Next thing I know, I'm surrounded by trees. I stand up, feeling taller. _I knew I waited too long…_ My eyes scanned the woods, my ears listening. My head snaps to the right, looking in the direction of the heartbeat. My eyes switching to a blood red as I made my way closer to my target. 

A buck, calmly grazing in a small clearing. My tongue runs along my teeth, feeling my fangs extend. I look up, jumping into the tree beside me. I step closer, going from branch to branch until I'm almost above the deer. It lifts up its head as I drop down. 

The deer had no time to react before I sank my teeth into its neck. The bite paralyzing the deer in its spot. I greedily drained the deer. I release my hold on the animal. Its lifeless body slumped to the ground. 

I dragged my thumb over my lips, removing any traces of blood. I licked the blood off of my thumb. The question now was, am I done? I waited, leaning against a tree. Sometimes it takes more than one deer to satisfy my thirst. I was back to my “normal” height… I didn't feel any more hunger pains… However, my fangs were still out… and I have a feeling my eyes are a mix between blood red and hazel brown. 

I sigh, closing my eyes as I look down… _Note to self… When exposed to large/long amounts of rage, failure to feed in less than a day could lead to possible population casualties._ I took a deep breath, feeling my fangs start to retract. 

I start to walk away, letting out a high-pitched whistle that signaled a kill. Hearing calls back, I walked home. Man is it nice to have your own wolf pack to hide the evidence of your kills. I walked into my backyard. I opened the back door, locking it behind me. 

Normally, vampires would have to make their kill look like an animal did it. I just so happened to have saved the alpha, their mate and pups. Thus, the alpha decided a partnership would do as payment for me saving them. So whatever I kill is a free meal. They could scout out things if I wish. If I were to be severely wounded, they would sacrifice their lives to protect me. My territory is theirs and vice versa. Yada yada yada. 

I sigh softly as I head upstairs. I’m so glad I care about Chica too much. It makes me feel sick to think of her as a “meal”. Not even in my darkest of nightmares would that happen. 

I walk into my room, Chica sitting up as she yawns. Her tail wagging slightly. “Who’s a sleepy puppy?” I ask her softly. I pat her head as I pass her. I strip off my clothes, pulling on my Markiplier pajama pants. I glance at one of my Markiplier shirts… nah. I grab my pants, pulling my phone from the pocket. I plug it in, setting it on the night table as I climb into bed. I don’t really need sleep, I just find it relaxing. 

Once I’m all cozy and under the covers, I reach for my phone. I unlock it, and press on one of the apps. Twitter loads in, and I spend about 30-ish minutes looking through tweets. I sighed as I closed out of Twitter. I went to Facebook. I lazily scrolled through, nothing really catching my eye. I close out after about 10 minutes. 

I open up YouTube, going to my latest video. Already a decent amount of views. I scrolled through the comments until YouTube decided to crash. I roll my eyes in annoyment as I open YouTube again. The same video loads and I go to the comments section. The most liked comment catching my eye. 

_Does anybody have any idea as to where Jack could possibly be going? Maybe Mark might know…_

_Shut up! He said to be quiet about it. It’s a surprise for a good friend of his. He even had the video unlisted. Don’t ruin it for him dude._

_Sorry man. I’m just curious is all :/_

_We’re all wondering. Just wait, he’ll answer our question in due time._

_… I just want to be part of the conversation. So…. Greeting from Florida ^_^_

_How many lizards do you step on da-_ *commenter continues on*

“Jack’s going somewhere?” I ask softly. I pull up Jack’s YouTube. Pressing on the newest video. “I’ma Sneaky Irish Man” Noting that it was posted yesterday and that it was indeed unlisted. 

After he went through his intro, he paused. Gave a giggle before he leaned closer to his camera. “I’ve been planning something…” He said quietly. He leaned back, looking both ways before leaning back in. “It’s a secret. I’ma gonna go surprise a friend very soon *coughs* tomorrow *coughs*. So hushity hush. Don’t go spreading this around and make me regret it when I knock on the door and them going: _Sup Jack. I was wondering when you’d get here._ ” He gave the camera a “really” look. “Don’t spoil me fun. Nobody likes a party pooper.” He said spinning in his chair. “So since that’ll be happening, I might not get the chance to upload any videos if I run out of pre-recorded videos. So look for only one video a day. But know that when I’m back, the normal uploading times while swing into place.” He swung around in his swivel chair again, looking deep in thought. 

“Welp… Me mind’s drawn a blank… But I think I said everything that I needed to say.” He paused for a while, moving his hand like he was pointing at something as he stared at his ceiling. “Yeah, I think I said everything. So with that, if you liked it, _punch_ that like button in the face, _LIKE A BOSS!!!_ Aaaand, high fives all around! *Wapoosh* *Wapoosh* But thank you guys and I will see all you dudes… _IN THE NEXT VIDEOOOO!!!_ ” His outro “I’m Everywhere” playing as he threw up his arms. 

At the end of the video, he pulled his arms down and looked into the camera. “God I can't wait to see the look on their face.” He said giggling. “It’ll probably be stupid.” He said laughing as the screen went to black.

I turned off my phone, setting it on the table again. _Where could Jack be going?_

Jack’s POV

God, I’ve been so tempted to send him a sneaky/hinting message. But I can’t. One, because it would ruin the surprise. Two, he’s probably asleep. However, there is every possibility that he doesn’t want me over. Which would suck… and I doubt that. But I guess I could always stay at a hotel if it comes to that. I hope not though... 

I checked the time on my phone. _Four more hours…_ I sigh as I slump into my chair. I’m going to have some serious jetlag when I get there. I didn’t get much sleep. I was too excited for this. I was already heading out to the airport at 2 am for my 4 am flight. If I’m correct on my calculation, I should arrive around 6 am there… don’t know how long it’ll take to even get _through_ the airport… it’s about a 20 minute drive to his house… Hmmm… 

I took a deep breath. “I’ll worry about that when I get there.” I spoke quietly to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Mark’s POV

I woke up, stretching out my arms. I looked at my phone when I saw it light up from the corner of my eye. I read the time. _7:14 am_ glowing on the lit up screen. I yawn, cracking my neck. I fall back against my pillow. I had a few videos pre-recorded. I could just post one of them later. I just feel like staring at my ceiling for the moment… 

After a while, I was drifting asleep again. But my eyes snapped open when I inhaled a strange smell. I shot up, feeling my eyes dilate. It smelled sweet… like a freshly made batch of cinnamon rolls. No… maybe it was cookies… Accompanied by the smallest hint of vanilla and caramel following it. I shut my eyes, trying to calm myself. _“What… is that…?”_ I asked myself quietly feeling a thunderous purr travel through my chest. I felt a wave of confusion wash over me. That smell… was… _familiar_ … I just can’t seem to be able to recall where I’ve experienced it before. 

I was brought out of my thoughts by a few knocks at my door. I checked my phone, _7:36 am_. I pulled the covers back, Chica already bounding out of the room. I walked down the stairs, hearing another round of knocks. “Hold on. I’m coming.” I replied. I yawn again as I reach the front door. I unlock it, turning the handle. 

I froze when that smell wafted through from the crack in the door. Even though it was the same smell… a strange bitter taste was in the back of my throat. _So whoever this is, is the source of that smell. And something else… don’t know what though…_ I quickly thought as I opened the door more. I looked up, feeling shocked. I knew I smelled that from somewhere.

“Jack?! What the hell are you doing here, you Irish goofball?” I asked, holding the door wider. Jack stepped through the door, pulling his luggage behind him. “What? I can’t surprise a friend of mine?” He asked setting his stuff down to greet Chica. “It’s just strange when that friend is 5,118 miles away.” I said chuckling. “Touché.” He giggled out. 

_Please let me be strong enough to stop myself… God… that smell is going to drive me insane… I’ll probably have to feed each night…_

~Right when he arrived at Mark’s house~  
Jack’s POV

After I paid the taxi driver. I turned around, looking at the house that seemed to loom in front of me. _What the hell am I doing…_ I thought to myself. I gripped the handle of my suitcase. “No turning back now…” I started to creep up towards the house. 

I felt a shiver go through my body as I stood before his door. I closed my eyes, knocking on the door. I didn’t realize I was holding my breath until I heard a bark from behind the door. I manned up, knocking on the door again. I heard more movement from inside the house. A gruff morning voice answered my knocks. “Hold on. I’m coming.” Shit, I’m getting nervous. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. 

The door opened making me flinch from the sudden movement. The door widened, revealing the American man. I was so scared until I saw a smile appear on his face. “Jack?! What the hell are you doing here, you Irish goofball?” He asked me as he stepped out of the way. I walked into his house, hearing him shut the door behind me as a silly golden dog was jumping around me for attention. “What? I can’t surprise a friend of mine?” I questioned as I set my stuff down to grant the dog her wish. She immediately jumped at me, trying to reach my face. I giggled as I rubbed and scratched at her sides. “It’s just strange when that friend is 5,118 miles away.” He said chuckling. “Touché...” I replied, giggling as Chica continued at trying to get my face. 

I looked at Mark, seeing that he was deep in thought. What confused me… was I saw his eyes flash a strange red color. It was only for a split second though… Must of been the lighting. Weird… He also seemed slightly taller than I remembered… Well, I am on the ground at the moment. 

“Well, let’s go get you settled in the guest room. You must be exhausted. Am I right?” He asked as he grabbed most of my luggage, carrying it with ease. I grabbed the rest, which I had to convince Mark that I wasn’t tired enough to carry my duffle bag. This man is too sweet for this world, I swear. He cares so much about everybody that it’s unreal. 

I walked into the room behind Mark, setting my bag on the ground by the other stuff Mark had set down. I walked up to my temporary bed, falling face first onto my haven. “Beeeed…” I sighed happily, though it was muffled by the bed. I could hear that unforgettable laugh echo around the room. 

“Comfy?” He asked trying to stop his laughs. I was already feeling sleep trying to drag me in, but I managed to give Mark a nod as a response. I heard him walking away. I flinched awake when I felt a warming heaviness fall over my body. I went limp under the growing warmth. A strong smell of cinnamon, woods, and a calming pine surrounded me. _Mark must like this blanket a lot…_

“Since you’re too tired to get under the covers, I’ll help ya out since I’m such a nice guy and all.” He smoothed out the thick blanket, making sure I was completely covered. He probably thought that I was already asleep, mainly because I could barely hear him. “Sleep well Seán.” The door closing quietly signified that he was gone.


End file.
